Building a Coffin
by YaoiIsMyAddiction
Summary: Gibbs and Abby build a coffin. Well,  try to, but there are interruptions from our favorite stalker... Rating will go up later.. FINISHED!
1. Chapter one

I do not own NCIS or its characters. Really wish that I did though.

This is a Gabby story. Annnnd, since I suck at giving summary, I will tell you some hints I guess. Gabby romance, Mawher bashing of course, very little Mann bashing, dog Jethro, coffin building, and…something else that I have yet to decide what it is. It'll come to me later. Now on with the story.

As he was walking out of Abby's lab, he paused and pointed at the pile of lumber on her counter top, "I'll help you with that Abs." Abby was shocked, "It's a coffin Gibbs, not a boat."

Walking back in, he smiled and said, "I know Abs. Meet me at my place after we wrap up the case tomorrow. I'll bring my pickup and we can transport it to my basement. I have plenty of room for building a coffin down there."

Abby stared at him for a few seconds and then run up to him and threw her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Smiling he hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "Your welcome Abs. Now come on, get back to work, I'll be down later with a Caf-Pow for you." Abby smiled and kissed his cheek. "Have I told you lately how much I love you Oh Great One?" Chckilg he turned and called over his shoulder, "Only every single day." "I LOVE YOU GIBBS!" Abby called after him.

The case was done, and the lumber was in Gibbs' basement. Gibbs was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and his old NIS shirt. Abby was wearing her black pants and his old Marine shirt that she had claimed as hers whenever she was over there. They were bent over a piece of graph paper working out designs and other details.

"How wide do you want it Abs?"

"Wide enough for both me and Jethro to lay in comfortably?"

Looking up in surprise, "Jethro? You mean the dog that is staying with McGee?"

"You mean McMeanie. He and Jethro got into a fight and Now McGee wants him out."

"But your landlord wont let you have him…"

"That's why I am looking for a bigger place. One that actually has room for him to run around and a back yard for him to play in. But I don't have any idea as to were to start looking. What do I do Gibbs?

Leaning against his work bench, crossing his arms, he said, "Let Jethro stay here. That way he will be close to you, so you could see him more often. He would also have a backyard to run around in. He would als-umph" Abby jumped on him causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. Abby landed on top of him, their lips only inches apart. "So..um..I take it you don't mind" A huge grin split across her face, she grabed his face and kissed him. After a couple of seconds she pulled away and looked at him. She saw surprise, and was that desire, flashing through his eyes. And then in a split second it was gone.

Laughing Gibbs just said, "Your welcome Abs, now get off of me so that we can get back to work on making that coffin." He gently pushed her off of him and got up. Reaching down he pulled her up. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts , Abby said, "Right you are Gibbs."

"So, big enough for you and Jethro right?"

"Yup. That or we could just make it big enough for him?

"Hmm…not a bad idea there Abs. Do you know how he sleeps most of the time?"

"He sleeps laying on his stomach, head between his front paws, under one of my old shirts that he sleeps with when I'm not there."

"Alrighty then. I can work with that" with that said, he got to work measuring the wood and marking the places that needed to be cut. Abby just sat on his boat watching him work, quietly, and replaying the kiss over in her head.

'why did I kiss him? I can't believe that I kissed him. His lips tasted like coffee..mmmm…coffee… I'm gonna go make some.' "I'm gonna go make Coffee Gibbs, you want any?"

His response was to just look at her and raise an eyebrow. "Of course you do. Stupid question."

**This is the end of the first chapter. I originally wanted to make it longer, but decided to wait and see how you readers take to it. If you guys like it, then I will continue it. **


	2. Good Coffee

**Special thanks to : rainbowbaby21991- to being the first one to review this story. Thank you very much for it. I'm glad you like it. **

**And to everyone who has reviewed this story, thank you, I enjoy reading the reviews. It makes me happy that you guys like my story. **

**Any way, on to the next chapter. **

**Chapter two: Good Coffee.**

Turning on the coffee maker, Abby sat at his table and thought back to the kiss.

_It was a great kiss. Even though he didn't kiss me back, I still liked it. They tasted like coffee…mmmm coffee.I wonder if it is the same from this coffee or the one from work. Hmm…to test that theory out or not, that is the question. And ooh, the way his jeans make his butt look, damn he has a sexy butt. Coffee is ready._

Down in the basement Gibbs was working on his boat and thinking along the same lines as the woman upstairs.

_Why did she kiss me? Was she just that happy that she accidently kissed me, or did she plan to do that. No matter how happy she is, she has never once kissed me. It was a mutual agreement. We flirt and hang out, but we never go any further then friendship.. but dang, I liked the feel of her lips on mine, they tasted like Caf-Pow and chocolate. I guess the chocolate taste would be from the muffin Ziva bought her today in replacement of the on McGee ate way back when. Oooh…Coffee's ready_

He walked up the stairs and saw Abby pouring two mugs full of coffee. He watched as she turned around, spotted him and smiled. He walked over and grabbed a mug and kissed her cheek. He pretended not to notice her breath hitch. Taking a sip, he smiled and said "Good coffee Abs." and walked back down to the basement. Abby took a sip of hers and smiled. _Same taste._"Yes it is Gibbs, yes it is."

Down in the basement they sat under the skeleton of the boat enjoying their coffee. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Gibbs got up and put his ¾ empty mug on the counter top and got back to work measuring the lumber some more and making notes on how many more pieces they might need, what size, etc. Abby just sat under the boat watching him. ..okay..mainly she was watching his butt.. She was so focused on his butt that she didn't see his lift his head and look at her.

_Is she seriously checking out my ass? _He walked to her. Backwards. _If she likes it that much, let her look at it up close. _He stopped a foot in front of her and turned around. Whistling, her eyes snapped up to his face. "Like something you see Abs?" he asked smirking.

Abby's eyes darted back and forth, left and right. "um…um… I was thinking."

Sitting down next to her, "Yeah, about what?"

"Of…um…Jethro. That's it. I was thinking of Jethro."

"Really, And what about Jethro where you thinking of Abby?"

"That I really want to get him away from McMeanie. And that I'm glad you want him. Though I am still not sure as to why?"

Taking a breath I said, "Because I am tired of coming home to an empty house. I have been coming home to one for the past several years and I am tired of it. Jethro seems like he will be a good house mate. He will have an actual house to roam around in instead of an apartment. He will also have a backyard. And, he can guard the place since I obviously never lock my door."

Abby stared at him.

"What?"

"I…have just never seen you talk that much at one time, or in a day."

Smiling Gibbs threw an arm around her shoulders and said, "Maybe I just want Jethro her so that I could see you more." _Oh her face, Careful there Abby, you might just catch flies. Though..come to think ot it, why did I say that? Why do I feel like I just cracked Rule 12 a little bit? Okay, not gonna say anything more until Abby makes a move. The ball is in her hand. Make a move. _

Abby was thinking along the same lines. _Is he serious or is he just being his old flirtatious self? If he is serious, should I make a move or should I just wait and see if he does something else? Ah hell, what about rule 12? Screw it, if the opportunity presents itself, I'm gonna kiss him again. _

Standing up, Abby casually walked in front of Gibbs' and placed her mug next to his, and then walked back to the boat and leaned back against it while smiling the whole time to Gibbs. "You know Gibbs, if you wanted me to come over more often, all you had to day was say so." She slowly walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck. She could feel his pulse start to pick up a little. _ Hmmm…Am I making you heart race Gibbs? If so, lets see if I can make it go faster._ With that she leaned up and brushed her lips over his in the faintest of kisses.

When she started to pull away, Gibbs hands came up and buried themselves in her hair and pulled her back to him, deepening the kiss. When the need for air came to great to ignore, the slowly broke apart, and noticed that they had somehow, during the kiss moved to the boat and Abby was pressed against it. Looking at each ther, a slow smile formed across their faces. Then Abby said, "mmm…Coffee" Gibbs' laughed and said, "mmmm, Caf-Pow, coffee and Chocolate. Earlier it was just Caf-Pow and Chocolate. I like this other combination more though." With that he kissed her again.

One of his hands moved from her hair to her waist and pulled her closer to him. She couldn't stop a low moan escaping from between her lips. Gibbs smiled against her lips and pushed her into the frame of the boat a little harder. This time, she didn't moan, she just gasped and her breathing speed up noticeably. His hand moved from her waist and slowly moved lightly u her back, causing her to shiver. He moved his hand to the front and up to her breasts,

And then his phone went off.


	3. Discussions and Bed time

**Wow. That is all that I can say. Wow. Thank you EVERYBODY for the wonderful reviews, for ALL of my stories. I love reading them. Makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside. **

**Anyway, onto chapter…3! Now, Last time I left off was..Gibbs' phone had just went off. That's right. Lets see who has the death wish.**

**Chapter 3: Discussions and Bed time.**

Jumping apart, Gibbs yanked his phone from his pocket. Seeing who the caller was he let out a string of cuss words and threw the phone against the wall. Looking at the now broken phone, he smiled and turned back to a wide-eyed Abby. "Remind me to change my phone number tomorrow." He said as he kissed her softly again.

"Who..was..it?" she asked between kisses.

Sighing, Gibbs pulled back and said, "Nobody important," "Giiiiibs…"

"Fine, it was my ex-wife. It is obviously our anniversary seeing as how I normally get a drunkin phone call from her on this date every year."

"Ooooh…today's _that_ day. I'm sorry Gibbs." She leaned up and kissed him. After a few minutes of light kissing, theypulled apart. Gibbs looked at the clock, "Come on Abs. It's 1:30 in the morning. Let's get some sleep and then we need to have a little discussion on where we go from here."

Looking up at him, she asked softly, "Do you not want us together?"

"What makes you think that Abs? I just don't want to do anything that would jepordize the friendship that we have built these past several years. I love you too much to let anything damage that. You are the only constant thing that has been in my life over the past eight years. Well, you and Ducky. You are my best friend, and Ducky too. And I don't want to rush things."

Abby kissed him and said, "Gibbs, you're my best guy friend and Ziva is my best girl friend. I also don't want to do anything that might damage our friendship. But have you not ever noticed that we have chemistry. I mean, we are always flirting at work, we go out every once in a while, every other Friday we have a night down here, drinking and working on your boat and talking about things. And then the next day, you make pancakes and then drop me off at my place. We also never run out of things to discuss. You have always been there to protect me. You are my rock Gibbs. I don't want to lose you. I agree not to rush things because I love you too much to let anything damage what we have." With that being said, she pulled him to her and gave his a quick, yet hungry kiss.

Pulling back, she walked over and grabbed the two mugs that now held cold coffee in them. Turning back to Gibbs, she nodded her head in the directions of the stairs. "You coming Gunny?"

Chuckling, Gibbs nodded and followed her up the stairs and turned off the lights behind them. Walking into the kitchen, he waited for her to rinse the mugs and then they both acended the stairs. Abby gave him on last kiss and started to walk into the guestroom, when his hand shot out and pulled her to him.

"And just where do you think you are going Ms. Scuito?" he whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver as his breath ticked her ear. "I..um..thought that I would sleep in the guest bedroom tonight?" she asked questionly. "When have you ever slept in the guest bedroom when spending the night over here?"

_Um that would be..never I guess. I have never spent the night in the guest bedroom. I always sleep in his bed since it is comfortable. But, that was when we were only friends, and now, we made out in his basement, Can I keep my hands to myself?_

"Hello…earth to Abigail Scuito." Jumping in surprise, Abby turned around to face him, "Sorry Gibbs, I was spaced out there for a moment."

"So I noticed, you okay?"

"Oh yeah! I was just wondering if it safe to share the same bed tonight seeing as how we both want to take things slow."

Smirking he said, "What, you don't trust me to keep my hands to myself during the night."

Abby smiled and pulled him into his room and shut the door. She turned around and said, "Not you Im worried about." She ponced on him , knocking him back onto the bed and straddled his lap. "But I promise to behave." She gave him a quick kiss and got off him and grabbed one of his old shirts and went to go change in the bathroom. Smiling he got off the bed and grabbed a pair of sweats and another old NIS shirt. He waited for her to get out, admired the view of her in nothing but his t-shirt. _It's gonna be a loooooong night._ He thought. _But well worth it._

Quickly using the bathroom and getting ready for bed, he walked out and saw Abby already laying on the left side of the bed, _Her side. _ He thought with a smile. He was about to climb in bed but then noticed something was missing. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back."

Quickly going down the stairs, he grabbed his keys from the key holder and went to his truck. Unlocking it, he grabbed what he came for and locked the car, then went back inside. Hanging the keys back up and making sure the door was locked, he went back up stairs and walked over to Abby and set what he was holding down on the night table in front of her. Crawling in bed, he saw her reach over and gave the thing a squeeze. He smiled when he heard Bert fart. Curling up behind Abby, he laid his hand over her side and pulled her to him. She turned her head sideways, and he leaned over and gave her a kiss goodnight, he then kissed her neck and laid his head on the pillow above hers and they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Okay, so this is the third chapter in this series. Didn't I tell you that Bert was going to make an appearance. And there he is. **

**So, what should I have them do in the morning? There's not going to be any sex for a few more chapters. But there will be teasing. Lots and lots of teasing. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	4. Pissing Abby off and Making up

**Woo…Okay, I have spent the last month watching NCIS from season one to the end of the seventh season. Just for the heck of it. And also because I am soooo addicted to it. Anyway, I have a new idea for another story. It won't be published for the next couple of weeks, because I want to finish this story along with McGee to the rescue. So be on the look out for it in a couple of weeks. **

**Okay, Anyway, onto the next chapter. **

**Chapter 4: Ticking Abby off, and making up.**

Feeling the sun on is face, Gibbs slowly opened his eyes. Well, would have if it wasn't covered by a mass of black hair. Remember last night, he smiled. _ How did I get so lucky?...What is my hand cuppin-Oh crap! She gonna kill me. Why did my hand have to move to her breast during the night…it feels good.._ Taking a deep breath, he was going to move it when Abby decided to speak up. "Are you going to keep it there all day Gunny or are you gonna do something about it?"

Leaning to where his mouth was nest to her ear, he asked, "What do you want me to do about it Ms. Sciuto?"

(**I must apologize. I have been misspelling her last name wrong this whole time. It's going to be spelled SCIUTO from now on. Back to the story)**

She couldn't stop the shiver the traveled down her spine. Turning her head to him she stared in his eyes and glanced down at his lips. She unconsciously licked her lips and Gibbs couldn't help but swallow when he saw that. He moved his hand from her breast to the back of her head and bent his head to gently kiss her. Running his tongue across her bottom lip, she opened up willingly and rolled onto her back. Without breaking the kiss, he moved on top of her.

Feeling him climb on top of her, she moaned into his mouth and moved her arms to wrap around neck. But they were intercepted by Gibbs' hands, and placed above her head. Pulling his lis away from her mouth, he moved them along her jaw line and up to her ear. Taking the ear lob in between his lips, he felt her move and Couldn't stop the gasp escaping his lips as her hips connected with his. Letting out a low growl he kissed her hungrly and took one hand off of her hand and moved them to the hem of her shirt.

"Gibbs….ahh.." Slowly he lifted her shirt inch by inch. And with each inch being reveled he lightly ran his hands along the skin causing her to shiver in delight. That and he was enjoying hearing her moan. He finially let her shirt rest just below her breast line. He kissed her neck and sucked, and nibbled on the spot where her neck and collar bone met. After a couple of minutes, he pulled back and his eyes widened at the size of the hickey he left on her. He looked at her face and saw that she had a little sweat beads slowly trailing down her face, her cheecks were flushed and her eyes had a heated look to them.

Taking a deep breath, _Gotta stop this before I forget that we are taking things slow..but damn. She is making me act like a horny teenager again. Come on marine, think with the head on your shoulder, not the one currently standing at attention. _Slowly, he bent down and kissed her gently, and rolled off of her, and off the bed. "Come on Abs, time to get a shower , and I'll make some of my famous pancakes that you enjoy so much."

"Leroy…" He looked at her in surprise.

"Jethro…" "Uh-oh" he said as she got out of bed.

"Gibbs…" She walked up to him and backed him into the wall.

"Yes, oh wonderful Mistress of the Dark?" _Gotta get out of trouble. Somehow._

"Get. Back. In. Bed. Now. Gunny." She said glaring at him.

"Um…why..?"

"Because _**YOU**_ woke me up. _**YOU**_ decided to play with me and not let me touch you._** YOU**_ got me all aroused and then _** YOU**_ decided to stop and get out of bed. Never mind, I'm going to take a shower." With that she turned around and grabbed a change of clothes from her overnight bag and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

He just stood there looking after her in shock. _Maybe next time I should let her do stuff, but damn, she is sexy as hell when she is pissed off. Well, gotta go make pancakes. But first, a trip to the store is in order, gotta be fast though, she will only be in there for 30 minutes. _

He quickly got changed and went to the store and picked up some strawberries and coolwhip. _Damn, now my heads in the gutter. _Checking out he got back in his pickup and got back to his house with ten minutes to spare. Quickly mixing the batter, he chopped up the strawberries and mixed them in.

Ten minutes later, Abby walked down, just as the first few pancakes were coming off the stove. He grabbed three and put them on a plate and added a spoonful of coolwhip on the top. He placed them in front of Abby, along with a hot mug of fresh coffee. He kissed her check then went finish making the rest of the pancakes. He felt two arms encircle his waist and squeeze him gently. He turned, "I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier Jethro." Smiling at the use of his first…well actually middle name, he bent down and gave her a quick, yet hungry kiss. "Go one, you coolwhips melting." Giving him a quick hug, she sat down and dove into her pancakes. "MMMMM..Jethro, I SWEAR your pancakes get better every time I eat them."

Laughing at her, he turned off the oven and grabbed himself a few pancakes and added coolwhip to them to. Abby raised an eyebrow. "What? I decided to try it after watching you eat pancakes with them for the past four years." Taking a bit cautiously, he smiled. "Wow, I agree. This is really good."

After that they finished their breakfast and Abby did the dishes while he grabbed a quick shower.

Coming down the stairs, he saw her laying down on the couch reading on of the books she kept over at his place. Walking over to her, he grabbed his book, and lifted her legs up and sat under them. "What do you want to do today Abby? It is 0900 already. We have the day off, how do you think that we should spend the day?"

Sitting up, Abby smirked and said, "Hmm..I don't know my silver haired fox. We could always go back upstairs and finish what we started, or we could go down to the basement and continue with Jet's coffin, or we could go to my place and watch a movie."

Gibbs stood up and helped her to her feet. "Up ya get Abs. Let's go start sawing the pieces. Then we will go to your place. And you can pack some more clothes to change into." "Sounds good to me _Special Agent_ Gibbs."

The worked down in the basement for a couple of hours, fixed a couple of quick sandwiches, and then headed to Abby's place.


	5. Break in and Jet Saves the Day

**Since I am uploading chapter 4 and 5 at the same time, I don't have much of an intro. **

**Chapter 5: Break in and Jet saves the day.**

Pulling up to Abby's apartment, he got out and opened the door for her. **(Kinda wish that guys still did that nowadays.)** They walked to the front door, when Gibbs noticed that it was already opened. He held up his hand to stop Abby. Bending over, he pulled out his spare handed it to her. Whispering to her, "Stay here and guard the enterance." She nodded. He entered and went to the living room.

The TV was knocked over; the couch overturned; DVDs, CDs, and books littered the floor, and the pictures had fallen off the wall. He walked into the kitchen next and noticed the dishes were thrown everywhere and some were broken in half. _Thank God none of the dishes that are broken are the China that her parent left her._ He took a quick glance into the bathroom, just enough to make sure that it was cleared before entering her room.

He entered her room in time to see the window blinds fall down. Running to the window, he saw a familiar figure running down the street. Pulling at his cell phone he called Tony and told him to call Ziva and Ducky, and to meet at Abby's apartment. He called McGee, "Hey McGee, get to the office and put out a bolo for Mikel Mawher." Walking back to Abby he saw her standing in the doorway looking at the mess in her living room. She looked at him and he saw her eyes start to roll inside her head. Luckily he caught her before she hit the ground. He checked her breathing and pulse, finding them normal, he propped leaned her against the wall and put his arm around her. That is how Tony, Ziva, and Ducky found them ten minutes later.

Tony and Ziva snapped to work to see what all of Mawher they could pull out of the damage, while Ducky checked Abby out. A minute later a "Hey boss" was heard coming from Abby's bathroom. Gibbs got up and stood next to Tony. "Look at what he wrote on the wall Boss."

_**You are mine Abigail Sciuto, Nobody else's. ALL. MINE. If I can't have you, nobody will. I will find you oh great goddess of the dark, And I WILL make you mine.**_

Gibbs felt rage course through his veins. Grinding his teeth together, he said, "_**Find. Him. Now.**_I am taking Abby back with me to NCIS. Stop off at my place and pick up Bert." With that, Gibbs, Abby, and Ducky left. Abby woke up on the way, but her eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Ducky continuously checked on her. When they got there they headed Autopsy.

"Jethro, she is in shock. We need to snap her out of it." Ducky told him a few minutes later.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Gibbs said, "Ah heck Duck, why didn't you just say that while we were in the car." Ducky just stared at him as he walked up to Abby and bent to where his lips were next to her ears and said, "Your computers are French-frying."

The response was instantaneous. She jumped up and her hand moved as if they were typing on a keyboard. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was not even in her lab, but in Autopsy. Tuning to Gibbs, she said, "That was mean Jethro." "yeah well, you were in shock"

Ducky looked between the two and thought, _Something is different, a good different though. She called him 'Jethro', are they possibly..Oh God I hope so. If so, FINALLY!_

"Excuse me, but did Abby just call you 'Jethro' Jethro?"

Smiling sheepishly, he nodded. "Did something happen between the two of you last night after work?"

Abby spoke up and said, "yes something did happen last night. We kinda decided to start dating. Could you keep on the DL for right now? Please? We are waiting a while before we tell the team."

Ducky smile and said, "Of course my dear, I shall keep it on the DL. But first may I be the first one of possibly many more to come to say FINALLY! Took you two ages to get over yourselves and get together." They stared at him in shock. Just then the door slid open and in walked Tony with Bert.

"Bert!" Abby said and gave him a squeeze. They stared at her, "What? Never heard a girl fart before?"

They just chuckled as Gibbs place his arm around her shoulders and led her out of Autopsy. They all walked back into the bullpen when McGee said, "Boss! We found him!" "Good, Tony, take Zive. McGee, go to your apartment and get Jethro and his stuff and bring him back to the office."

"Boss?"

"What, you want him out, I volunteered to take him in. Now get your ass moving McGee."

McGee, Ziva and Tony left and Duck went back down to Autopsy, while Gibbs and Abby went for a caffeine fix. 20 minutes later, McGee walked back in with Jethro in tow. He saw Abby and leapt on top of her, knocking her back into Gibbs. He just laughed and petted Jet. "Come on boy, you have the honor of protecting your mistress today at work. Let's get you two down to the lab."

Walking into the lab, Jet automatically went into her office and laid down in front of her desk, like last time he was there. Gibbs phone rang "Gibbs…good." Turning to Abby, "Tony and Ziva just picked Mawher up and are on their way back. I got to go back up in a few. Be careful down here." Bending down he kissed he gently. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled into her eyes. "I love you Abs." Smiling Abby hugged him and said "I love you too my silver haired fox." Giving her one last kiss, he turned and left the lab.

An hour later, Abby was bored in her lab, so she took Jethro and went up to the Bullpen and sat in Gibbs' chair. Jethro sat at attention at her feet. Just then a shout was heard from the hallway, and Abby just had time to see Mikel Mawher running into the area. He grabbed her and pulled her to the window with a knife at her throat. Jethro was growling, teeth bared, and hair raised.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee ran into the room guns drawn, Gibbs close behind them, but was bleeding profoundly from the cut above his eyes. The other agents, seeing what was going on instantly drew their weapons too and pointed them at Mawher. "Drop your Weapons, or I slice her throat!" He said backing up until his back hit the window. Gibbs walked in front of his team, lowering his weapon. "Okay Mawher, we are lowering or weapons." The agents looks at him in cinfussion, but still but their guns away. "I just have one thing to say to you Mawher."

Scoffing at Gibbs, he said, "And what could you possibly say to me that would interest me Agent Gibbs."

Smirking Gibbs said, "That this dog right here has tasted human blood and like it. And that he is Abby's dog. Oh, and what I am going to say is SIC HIM BOY!"

Jethro sprung into action. Running straight at them, Mawher panicked and pushed Abby out of the way. Jethro jumped over her and latched onto his right arm. Gibbs ran to Abby, while Tony and Ziva ran to get Jethro off of Mawher. He was bleeding all over the floor, and his screaming didn't help much. "Gibbs.." Ziva said. Gibbs turned to Jethro and whistled sharply. "Release him Jethro." And release Mawher he did. Jethro just decided to add his own little touch, and decided to piss all over his face. And then walked to Gibbs and Abby with a big grin on his face.


	6. I have no idea for a title

**Okay, sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. But I am visiting my boyfriend, who had to work tonight, so Iam currently sittng at the apartment in his room watching Orphen and decided to update a couple of stories and start typing my new story. Hopefully. That is the plan. **

**Anyway, onto the next chapter of Building a Coffin. **

**Chapter six: ….I have no title for this chapter..**

Everyone in the office busted out laughing when Jethro pissed on Mawher's face. Tony and Ziva were doubled over laughing, holding onto each other leaning against the wall, with tears streaming down their face. Tim fell to his knees first in shock then he busted out laughing again. Gibbs pulled Abby into his lap and buried his head in her shoulder while he silently shook with laughter. Ducky, hearing the commotion upstairs, just exited the elevator intime to see Jethro attack Mawher and then pee on him. _Oh Happy Day…Oh Happy Day… Good boy Jethro. Oh dear…Abby.._

Walking to Abby and Gibbs, Jethro laid next to them and laid his head in Abby's lap. He raised his head when Ducky came by, but relaxed when Gibbs rubbed his head. "Duck, go check on…that thing…before you check on me. I'm good, for right now. I just want to go home." With that said, she laid her head on Gibbs' shoulder and fell in a light snooze.

Ducky walked over to Mawher and checked his wound. "Now, try to move your fingers…hmm…no movement…Can you move your arm at all?" "No you dumb old man I can't. That bastard of a dog tore it up good." **Smack** "Hey dumbass! Ducky doesn't have to look after you after what all you have done-" Tony started. "But he is very kind ad should be treated with respect after all he has done for this team. –" McGee continued, "So, shut up, or I will _**kill **_you." Ziva finished pulling out her knife and cleaning out her finger nails nonchalantly. Mawher gulped and smartly stayed quiet while ducky bandaged his wound .

He started to fight back when Tony tried to cuff him, but he was quickly overthrown when McGee and Ziva tacked him and pinned him down. Ducky got up and said, "You won't know for sure about your arm, until you go to a hospital, but my preliminary findings suggest that you will not be able to move your arm ever again since it seems that your nerves were severely damaged." With that he walked back over to Gibbs who was now holding a sleeping Abby.

Mawher just stared in shock, "**What do you mean I won't be able to move my arm ever again!**" Tony and Ziva dragged him away.. "**I want the menace put down for good! I am going to sue you and your agency! I **_**will**_** get you again Abby. And next time, I **_**will**_** kill you if you defy me again. You bitch."** Next thing he knew, he was shoved up against a wall with Ziva's knife pressed against his throat. "Didn't we tell you to shut up? Now be a good little boy and come with us. Quietly. Or…" "…I got it…" And they took him to a holding cell.

"She gonna be okay Duck?" "Of course Jethro, just take her home and let her rest for a couple of days." Ducky said standing back up, holding his hand out to help Abby up. "I suggest that you wait till tomorrow to write up the incedent report Ms. Sciuto." Said director Vance coming up to the three of them. "And then I do not want to see you two till Tuesday, maybe even Wednesday. DiNozzo can take care of the team for a couple of days." Abby smiled and gave Director Vance a hug, much to his surprise. "I think I can handle a few days off Director. Thank you so very much." "You're..welcome Ms. Sciuto. Now, you two go on and get out of here." With that he turned and headed back up the stairs,

"Director!"

Turning around to face Abby, "Yes Ms. Sciuto?"

"What is going to happen to Jethro?"

"Jethro?"

"Yes sir, my dog."

"You named…your _dog_ Jethro?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, um…nothing. He protected his mistress when she was in danger. And he didn't kill anyone, so..Nothing is going to happen to him as far as I can tell. And nobody at this agency will let anything happen to him. Go ahead and take him home. Oh and Ms. Sciuto, feel free to bring him back here any time. As long as he behaves."

"OH THANK YOU! Good bye every one! See you on Tuesday!" With that, Gibbs placed his hand on her back and led her out of the building. Getting to his car, he opened the door for her and then walked around to his side and got in. Starting the car, he leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek and said, "My place, or food first?"

"I say we order take out."

"I agree. Now lets go home. Don't you are Jethro boy?"

BARK BARK.

Pulling out of the parking lot, the three of them headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SOOOO Sorry for the late update. A lot of things have happened in the past several months and I really haven't felt like writing. Please forgive me! **

**Shout out to everyone who has read this story and to everyone who had reviewed. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **

**Chapter seven: Caught red handed.**

They pulled up into the driveway, and Gibbs carried a sleeping Abby into the house, Jet followed them. Gibbs laid her down on the couch and covered her with the blanket that was laid on the back of it. He looked down at Jet who was sitting down by his feet with his head cocked to the side. Smiling, Gibbs petted him on the head and said, "You did great today Jet. Thank you." Jet opened up his mouth and let out a light bark. "he he, go roam around the house, this is yours now." With that, Jet was off sniffing this and sniffing that. Gibbs, went and got Bert out of the truck, locked it, and actually decided to lock the front door. Walking back over to the couch he placed the farting hippo in her arms and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well Abbs."

He decided to go to the basement for a little while and do some more work on the coffin. Jet followed him and jumped up on the boat, turned round three times and laid down with his head between his paws, and watched Gibbs work. Gibbs smiled at him and couldn't help thinking, _Just like Abby, always watching me work_. Gibbs decided to measure Jet to see how long the coffin needed to be. _Hmmm...four feet length wise, two feet width wise just in case he rolls around..And maybe a foot and a half tall...Heh, seems like Abby's calculations were correct._

He decided to spend an hour or so sanding down and the lumber some more, then he moved onto his boat. Before he knew it, two hours had passed and Abby was walking down the stairs barefooted toward him.

He stopped what he was doing and walked up to her, he held out his hand to help her down the last couple of steps, and she practically flew into his arms. He, once again, lost his balance and fell down onto his butt. His arms went around her as she settled down in between his spread out legs.

"You okay Abbs?" he asked kissing her hair.

"mmhmm. Much better now that you're here." She replied snuggling into him.

"Never left." He said turning her head gently towards him. He bent his head down until their lips were a couple inches apart, "And I never will" He closed the gap between them and kissed her. Her hands wound themselves in his hair as she turned around and then pulled him closer. One of his hands slid her pigtails undone and then grabbed a fist full of her hair, while he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened willingly and they both moaned at the feel of their tongues brushing against each other.

Abby raised up and moved her legs to where she was straddling him and pressed her upper body colder to his. Gibbs let out a groan and slipped one hand to her butt pressing her closer to him even more. Abby couldn't help but gasp as she felt him harden under her. Gibbs broke the kiss only to trail his lips down the side of her neck. Abby leaned her head to the side giving him better access, while she had one hand still behind his head, she let the other one slip under his shirt.

After a few more seconds of him kissing her neck, she yanked his lips back to hers and ground into him. (Latter, she would have sworn that he had growled when she did that). He grabbed her and lifted her in his arms, without breaking the kiss, and carried her up the stairs. At the top he set her down and immediately pressed her against the wall and ravished her mouth once again. She pulled him closer and lifted a leg to hook around her waist.

Just then they heard a wolf whistle and froze. She lowered her leg and they both slowly turned to see Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Duck all standing in the doorway with big smiles on their face. Abby turned red as a tomato, while Gibbs just looked shocked. They both looked at each other, then to the door, then to the group. As one they said, "How the hell did you guys get in! Gibbs/I locked the door." Pause "Tony/DiNozzo, did you pick the lock?"

Tony smiled and turned to the others, "They really are alike. Though it seems boss has forgotten rule numero 12. Never get involved with a coworker...gulp..right, sorry boss, no it wasn't me that picked it, it was..Ziva!" He sad pointing to her and then running out the door.

"IT wasn't me..It was McGee!" She followed Tony out the door.

McGee looked at the unhappy couple the at the retreating backs of his coworkers. He let out a sigh, "Why is it always me?" He looked at Gibbs, who was still pressing against Abby, "It really was Tony, We uh..just came by to see how Abby was, we can obviously see that he is doing better so I will just be going. See ya in a couple days.." He paused, smirked and said, "If you can walk without limping that is." Then he hightailed it out the door as both Gibbs and Abby lunged for him, laughing the whole time.

Duck just chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I just came by to drop off some food for you two, seeing as how Jethro never has any food in his fridge." He set the bags on the table, walked up to them, patted their shoulders, and said, "Well, I do believe that the cat is out of the bags my dear girl. He said smiling. Then he turned to Gibbs, and narrowed his eyes, "**Hurt her and I will kill you Leroy Jethro Gibbs Jr."** He then smiled, said "Tootles." And then was out the door in a flash.

They just stood there digesting what had just happened in the past few minutes. Abby decided to speak first. "Well, That was embarrassing. I felt like we were just walked in on by my dad"

Gibbs let out a little chuckle, "I felt like I was just threatened by your dad." He said putting his arms around her stomach, and placing his chin on her head.

Abby leaned her head back and kissed his chin, "Remind me to kill them when we get back to work."

He looked down and said, "I get first dibs."

She smiled and said, "You get them for breaking in and I get them for ruining the mood. How does that sound?"

He smirked and said, "Sounds perfect Abbs. Now, since we're down here, why don't we go ahead and put the food that Ducky brought us and then we can do something."

Abby turned around to face him, pushed him to the table and placed her hands on either side of him, trapping him there. She pressed her body flush against his, leaned forward and said in a lust filled whisper, "Like what?"

Gibbs licked his lips, and placed his hands on her waist. "If you help me put the food up I will make it something that will be worth your time." He said in a husky voice against her ear. He grinned as he felt her shiver in his arms. _Let the game begin._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Last Chapter**

Abby pulled back and looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, "Is that a promise Gunny?"

Gibbs felt himself harden and said, "If you are good for the next..oh lets say..five minutes."

Abby pulled his head down a gave him a quick, passion filled kiss. Then pulled back when he started to respond. She backed away from him laughing and said.."Five minutes, aka..300 seconds begins.." She looked at her watch..."Now."

She then walked around him and started pulling food out of the bags. She pulled out strawberries, cool whip and grapes.."Now thanks to Duckman I am having naughty thoughts." Gibbs smiled, walked up behind her, and said, "Had those in my head this morning during breakfast." He reached around her and grabbed the berries and grapes. "Lets save these for latter shall we." Abby couldn't help it, when he turned his back she squirmed to try and lessen the itch that was growing fast in between her legs. She stopped when he turned around. He raised an eyebrow at her and then walked back toward her. She walked backwards until she was against the countertop. He continued walking toward her and stoped when he was in front of her. He leaned forward and said, "Three more minutes Miss Sciuto." He then turned around and continued unloading the bags. "Oh look, He bought more coffee."

Abby took a deep breath and walked up next to him and helped him unload. She took some cans and moved to the cabinets. She stood up on her tippy toes to put the cans away, when she felt Gibbs press up against her back.

Gibbs couldn't help smirking as he pressed up against her. He placed his hands on either side of her, leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "Gee Abbs, doesn't this just give you ideas?" he pulled her back into him some more, "Cause its certainly giving me some." Abby couldn't stop the moan that came out of her mouth, or the hand that raised up to sneak around to the back of his head. He bent forward and kissed her neck, while one of his hands played with the hem of her shirt.

Her breath quickened when his hand sneaked under her shirt to rub against her stomach in a light caress. She quickly turned around in his arms and pulled him in for a kiss. Her hands went around his neck and deepened the kiss.

_Hmm...God I love his kisses! I wonder what he'll do if I jump on the counter top..._

_Damn it..Did she have to jump on the countertop.. too..tempting...screw it!_

Gibbs pulled her to the edge of the countertop and placed her legs around his waist. He kept on hand on her leg and on her back. The hand that was on her back trailed down until it came to the end of her shirt. He played with it for a little bit, but when she starting moaning more and grinding against him, his other hand joined and he started lifting her shirt up.

While he was lifting her shirt up, (slowly I might add) her hands when to the top button of his shirt and started unbuttoning the buttons. She leaned forward and kissed his neck. He tried to pull back but she kept his head firmly in place, he gave up and just let her nibble on his neck. She stopped when all the buttons were unbuttoned. She pulled back and stared into his blue grey eyes. "Hello my sexy silver haired fox." She said smiling.

He smiled back, "Hello my little mistress of the dark."

She pulled his shirt off and stared at him in his blue undershirt.

"See something you like?"

She pulled him down for a kiss. "most" kiss "defenantly"

He snuck his hands around her back and lifted her up. "Should we" kiss "Continue this" kiss "Upstairs?"

"Lead the way Gunny"

_**Three months later**_

"LEROY JETHRO GIBBS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT **NOW!**" was heard all thru the office and even in MTAC. Everybody stopped and stared at Gibbs as he slowly walked down the stairs from where he had been talking to Director Vance. He calmly walked toward her and stopped a foot away from here. "You yelled O Great Mistress of the Dark."

"You..you.." she took a deep breath.. "Was that question serious or were you just joking around? Cause if you were I am going to fuc-"

"I was serious when I asked that."

"_**Hey Abbs, you got a name for me?"**_

_**She held up a sheet of paper and handed it to him. **_

_**He smiled and gave her a kiss. "What would I do without you?"**_

"_**Starve, drive everyone crazy, get thrown in jail, never leave this place."**_

"_**And I never would have met you. I love ya Abbs."**_

_**She hugged him tightly. "Love ya too Gibbs."**_

_**He gave her a quick kiss, then turned to walk out the door. He paused in the doorway, he turned to face her, "Close your eyes for a minute."**_

"_**um…why?"**_

"_**Trust me."**_

"_**Okay," She shut her eyes tight. She could hear him type something on the computer, then felt him give her a kiss, "Not yet" he said, the a few seconds later, "Now you can." The next second he was gone.**_

"_**That was weird..I wonder what he di...d...OH MY GOD! GIBBS!" She ran out the door after him..**_

_**There on the screen was on question: Will you marry me Abby Sciuto?**_

The whole office watched in stunned silence as Abby Sciuto jumped on him and kissed him shouting "YES! YES! YES! A thousand time YES!"

A few weeks later they were married with only Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Ducky with them.

Ten years later saw a wavy black haired blue eyed girl running around the house chasing a silver haired dog named Fox.

"Cate, time for supper." Abby said from the kitchen. "Dad should be here in a minute."

"Coming mommy." Eight year old Caitlin Jackie Gibbs said walking into the kitchen.

"Momma,"

"Yeah sweetie?" She said picking up her lovely daughter an hugging her.

"How did you an dad get together?"

"Well baby girl," Gibbs said coming in to the kitchen, "It all started when your momma wanted to build a coffin..."

**The End.**

**Sorry for the late update, but a lot of stuff have been happening and I had a bad case of writers block. So.. Hope you guys enjoyed this story. **

**Thanks again to everyone who has read this and has liked it.**

**Please review! I love reviews. Even if you don't like this story, or if you tought the ending was a little too rushed, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get this story finished. I didn't feel like adding in a sex scene, but I enjoyed writing all the playfull banter. **

**Oh and Fox, well.. Fox is a couple of years old, they got him so that Jet would have somebody to keep him company while they were at work and while Cate was at school. I don't think that I need to explain the name do I? If so...here's a hint: What is Abby's favorite nickname for Gibbs?**

**Thanks once again everyone. **


End file.
